Nova, la Guardiana de la Luz
by Zephyr V Exe
Summary: Una simple historia sobre una gata y sus amigos teniendo un día normal como guardianes de la luz. (Esto es simplemente un capitulo piloto)


Era de mañana. El sol empezaba a salir lentamente, y el cielo estaba parcialmente nublado. Una pequeña gata antropomórfica se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. Llevaba puesto solamente un pijama de color azul oscuro con pequeñas estrellas amarillas. Su pelaje era de color negro. La parte del centro de su cuerpo y su hocico eran de color blanco. Y llevaba puesto un collarín de color blanco, con una gema en forma de estrella amarillo con el centro rojo.

La alarma del reloj que estaba en la mesa, no tardo en empezar a sonar llegadas las seis con quince minutos. La felina se levantó con algo de fastidio, frotando sus ojos con sus patitas y abriéndolos lentamente. Sus ojos eran de un bonito color verde esmeralda. La gatita soltó un adorable bostezo y luego apago la alarma de su reloj.

La felina no tardo en levantarse de su cama, poniéndose unos lentes redondos que estaban al lado del reloj. Ya estando completamente despierta, la chica empezó a caminar hasta el baño de su habitación, para darse una ducha y prepararse para ir al instituto.

Minutos más tarde, la gatita ya tenía su uniforme puesto, el cual estaba compuesto por una camisa de color negro. Un chaleco de color morado con el escudo de su instituto. Una falda de color negro. Y una bufanda morada. Un uniforme simple, pero elegante a su manera.

Ya estando lista, la gatita tomo su mochila y salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras de su casa mientras escuchaba la voz de su madre.

–¡Nova! ¡Vamos, hija! ¡Llegaremos tarde al instituto! – Dijo una voz femenina en el piso de abajo.

La pequeña gatita llamada Nova, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose con su madre. Era una gata mayor muy parecida a ella, las únicas diferencias eran que sus ojos eran de color amarillo, además de que usaba lentes más pequeños que los de su hija. La gata adulta llevaba puesto un uniforme de profesora muy parecido al uniforme de su hija. Su nombre era Luna, y era profesora en el instituto de su hija.

–Aquí estoy, mama – Dijo Nova, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su madre.

–Qué bueno. Es hora de irnos, o si no llegaremos tarde al instituto – Dijo Luna también con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Pues vamos.

Madre e hija no tardaron en salir de la casa y empezar a caminar en dirección al instituto. Las dos felinas tardaron unos treinta minutos en llegar. El instituto se encontraba en una colina un poco, y más que un instituto, era prácticamente un castillo. Tenía una arquitectura antigua modernizada, estando hecho mayormente de ladrillos y algunas partes de granito. Era increíblemente grande, estando rodeado de un frondoso y denso bosque, cuyos arboles eran de madera gris clara y hojas rojas.

La gatita tembló un poco de frió. Ese día estaba haciendo mucho más frio de lo normal, algo bastante extraño. No estaban ni cerca de otoño y apenas estaba terminando el verano. Nova pasó esto por alto, no era algo importante en ese momento. Madre e hija simplemente entraron en el instituto, despidiéndose por el momento, ya que tenía clases con ella en unas cuantas horas.

Al quedarse sola, muchos estudiantes empezaron a saludar a la felina con amabilidad. Nova correspondía estos saludos por cortesía, pero la realidad era que no conocía a la mayoría de los que la saludaban, aunque hubo un saludo que si era de una cara conocida.

Una coneja antropomórfica se acercó a la felina. Su pelaje era de color blanco con detalles grises. Sus ojos eran de color rojo claro. Usaba el mismo uniforme que la gata. Y tenía puesta una boina negra con detalles rojos que combinaban con sus ojos.

–Hola, gatita – Saludo con una sonrisa la coneja.

–Hola, Carrot – Nova devolvió el saludo a su amiga, mirándola también con una sonrisa –. Ojala hoy sea un día normal. Aun no me recupero de la paliza que nos dieron el viernes en la tarde.

–Pues yo estoy igual. Espero que Rosa no tenga ganas de hacer aparecer un monstruo estelar de nuevo – Dijo Carrot con fastidio –. Aun puedo sentir los golpes que me dio ese escorpión de cristal – Menciono la coneja poniendo una de sus patas en su pecho, teniendo una expresión de dolor.

–Hola, chicas – Dijo una voz detrás de las dos chicas.

Esta voz pertenecía a un lince antropomórfico. Su pelaje era de color marrón oscuro con detalles negros. Sus ojos eran de color azul. Usaba un uniforme igual al de las dos chicas, solo que con un pantalón en lugar de una falda. Junto a él estaba una lince antropomórfica. Su pelaje era de color marrón muy oscuro, casi negro. Sus ojos eran de color verde muy claro. Y usaba el mismo uniforme que las dos chicas.

–Hola, Alain. Hola, Kayle – Saludaron Nova y Carrot casi al unisonó.

–Hola, chicas. Oigan, ¿Habéis visto a Rosa? No la veo por aquí, y eso me preocupa bastante – Pregunto Kayle con algo de preocupación, mirando hacia todos lados como si buscara a alguien.

–Espero que no tenga ningún plan para hoy, aun no me recupero del segundo monstruo que invoco la semana pasada. Ese pulpo cósmico era demasiado agresivo – Dijo Alain con dolor en su voz.

–Realmente tenemos que encontrar una forma de quitarle ese maldito collar. Somos fuertes y podemos derrotarla, pero esas bestias que invoca son cada vez más peligrosas para nosotros y para todo el mundo – Explicaba Carrot, teniendo una leve expresión de frustración en su rostro.

Mientras los cuatro amigos conversaban, pudieron escuchar una pequeña risa detrás de ellos, la cual hizo que todos pusieran expresión de fastidio y molestia.

–Hola, pequeñas y peludas molestias – Dijo aquella femenina voz detrás de los cuatro.

Al girarse, todos pudieron ver a una halcón antropomórfica. Su plumaje era de color gris claro. Las plumas detrás de sus alas y de su cabeza eran de color negro. Las plumas de su cola eran de color gris oscuro con rayas negras. Sus ojos eran color amarillo. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que las tres chicas. Y tenía un collar igual al que tenía Nova, solo que este era un collarín de tela de color negro con un medallón con una gema en forma de estrella purpura con el centro de color negro.

–No vengas a molestar desde tan temprano, Rosa – Pidió Nova con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

Lo único que la felina recibió como respuesta, fue una burlona risa de parte de la halcón.

–Vamos, ¿Enserio piensas que me voy a detener? – Dijo Rosa con burla –. La puerta del sótano solo puede abrirse teniendo el collar de la Estrella de la Luz y de la Estrella de las Sombras. Ya tengo uno de ellos, y solo falta que te quite el tuyo para hacerme con el poder de… Lo que sea que haya allá dentro. La profecía no es muy específica acerca de que contiene ese gran poder que se esconde allá abajo – Decía Rosa como una villana loca.

–Sabes muy bien que al igual que Nocturna, estas corrompida por el poder de la Estrella de las Sombras. No estás haciendo esto porque quieres, Rosa – Dijo seriamente Carrot, mirando a la halcón con molestia y decepción –. Si nos das la oportunidad, podemos ayudarlas a las dos.

–No hace falta que me digas lo que ya se, conejita. Y me da exactamente igual. Este poder que me da el collar me hace sentir increíble, así que pienso conseguir el otro collar y lo que está oculto en el sótano para volverme aún más poderosa. Tener tanto poder me hace sentir increíble – Revelo Rosa con un tono algo sádico y con una mirada que solo deseaba obtener más y más poder –. Pero bueno, en un rato tenemos clases, así que disfruten de la calma, porque esta tarde tengo un espectáculo planeado. Espero que les guste mucho el frió a todos.

Al terminar de hablar, la halcón se fue de allí tranquilamente mientras miraba su móvil. Nadie les había prestado a atención a ninguno de los cinco, principalmente porque desde lejos parecían simples adolescentes hablando de cosas sin importancia, algo completamente alejado de la realidad.

Al ver que ya Rosa se había ido, todos soltaron gemidos de frustración. Claramente ese no iba a ser un día tranquilo.

–Bueno, será mejor que disfrutemos de la tranquilidad por ahora… Y yo que tenía ganas de volver a casa y dormir toda la tarde – Dijo Nova con un tono cansado, resignándose y aceptando que no iba a ser un día tranquilo.

–Sera mejor que vayamos al salón, en un par de minutos tocan la primera campana… No saben las ganas que tengo de tirarme por un puente, pero soy demasiado hermoso y apuesto como para suicidarme de esa forma – Menciono Alain, teniendo una expresión que daba a entender que quería tirarse al suelo y llorar un buen rato.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad. Mientras estaba en clases, Nova copiaba tranquilamente lo que escribía el profesor en el pizarrón, hasta que en un momento desvió su atención hacia la ventana, notando al instante como pequeños puntos blancos caían lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. La felina no tardo en llamar la atención de su amiga Carrot, la cual empezó a mirar también con sorpresa los pequeños copos de nieve que estaban empezando a caer.

La nieve caía lentamente, empezando a cubrir el suelo y a teñirlo de blanco. Esto no era algo para nada normal. El verano apenas estaba terminando, era imposible que estuviera nevando en una fecha como esa. La mayor parte de los estudiantes que estaban allí, no tardaron en ver que repentinamente estaba nevando. Ninguno pudo evitar quedarse mirando las ventanas con mucha sorpresa. Incluso el profesor se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a una ventana, para ver un poco más de cerca la repentina eventualidad.

Nova, Carrot, Alain y Kayle se miraron entre sí por un momento. Acto seguido, los cuatro se dieron la vuelta, mirando hacia donde estaba sentada Rosa, la cual los estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. No hacía falta decir nada, sabían que la halcón tenía algo que ver la repentina nevada que estaba cayendo, y fuera lo que fuera, iban a ser problemas que ellos tendrían que solucionar.

Las horas siguieron pasando, el grupo intentaba concentrarse en sus clases todo lo posible, pero no podían evitar girarse constantemente para mirar a Rosa. Esta se veía muy tranquila, teniendo una sonrisa enigmática en todo momento, aunque mirando de forma un poco maliciosa a los cuatro cuando notaba sus miradas dirigirse hacia ella.

Llegada la hora de salida. El grupo estaba reunido en uno de los pasillos del instituto. Los cuatro estaban mirando por una ventana, viendo que aún estaba nevando.

–Bien, todos estamos de acuerdo en que esto no es normal, y en que sea lo que sea, Rosa es la culpable directa de lo que está pasando – Dijo Alain seriamente, a la vez que señalaba la nieve fuera de la ventana.

–Claramente, ella tiene algo que ver con esto. La pregunta real es, ¿Qué es lo que planea, y para que necesita que este nevando? – Dijo Nova mirando a sus amigos, a la vez que se arreglaba sus lentes.

–Sea lo que sea, no vamos a descubrirlo quedándonos aquí. Así que lo mejor será volver a casa, esperar que Lumina nos diga donde tenemos que ir para detener a Rosa y a Nocturna… Y luego encargarnos de ello – Dijo Carrot con algo de fastidio en su voz.

Luego de decir esto, todos se despidieron y fueron a la entrada. Nova vio a su madre esperándola en la entrada. La gatita no tardo en ir con su madre, para luego empezar a caminar a casa junto a esta.

Horas más tarde, en otro lugar alejado de la ciudad en la que vivía el grupo, específicamente, en una ciudad conocida como Sky City. Una misteriosa nevada repentinamente empezaba a cubrir toda la ciudad. La nieve no tardo más de una hora en convertir aquella calurosa ciudad en un paraíso nevado. Todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad, que eran en su mayoría aves antropomórficas de muchas especies, estaban completamente confundidos. Un normal y caluroso día se había convertido de la nada en una nevada de invierno, algo que solamente ocurría unas pocas veces en época de invierno.

Una halcón antropomórfica iba caminando por aquellas calles cubiertas de nieve. Rosa llevaba puesta una camiseta y un pantalón corto de color blanco. Además de llevar una bufanda y un gorro de tela también de color blanco. No necesitaba realmente mucha ropa para el frio, ya que su plumaje era perfectamente capaz de mantenerla caliente, al menos durante un buen rato.

Sobra decir que la halcón se sentía prácticamente como en casa, aquel lugar era un sitio turístico, estando hecho para que cualquier especie pudiera estar allí, pero sobre todo estaba hecho para seres alados, por lo que era un lugar perfecto para ella.

–Bueno, debo admitir que esa invocación no estuvo nada mal – Dijo Rosa mirando el blanco panorama que había a su alrededor –. Me gusta mucho la nieve y el clima invernal. Es realmente perfecto en mi opinión.

–Y aún no ha llegado la mejor parte – Dijo una voz femenina que venía desde el collar de la halcón.

En ese momento, una pequeña proyección holográfica salió del collar de la halcón, transformándose en una búho antropomórfica. Su plumaje era de un llamativo color purpura. Tenía una fila de plumas de color purpura oscuro debajo de sus alas. Las plumas alrededor de sus ojos eran de color morado. Sus ojos eran de color rojo, teniendo en uno de ellos una pupila en forma de diamante y el otro una pupila en forma de X. Y llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas de color negro.

–De eso estoy segura, Nocturna, ya quiero ver a esa Osa Mayor en acción. Según el libro, en un terreno invernal tendría que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la gema de, por lo menos, uno de esos guardianes – Aseguro Rosa con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, mirando a la búho que estaba frente a ella –. Así conseguiré deshacerme de una de esas molestias. Luego de eso solo me quedarían dos molestias más y quitarle el collar a Nova.

–Bueno, ahora lo único que queda es esperar que la Osa Mayor aparezca. Así que no sería mala idea sentarse, pedir un chocolate caliente y disfrutar de la tranquilidad hasta que aparezca nuestra osa – Dijo Nocturna con una sonrisa elegante, señalando un pequeño restaurante que estaba empezando a vender chocolate caliente.

–Me gusta ese plan – Dijo Rosa con una sonrisa mucho más normal, yendo al restaurante y sentándose en una de las mesas de afuera, para luego esperar que la vinieran a atender.

En casa de Nova, la felina estaba acostada en su cama resolviendo un rompecabezas. Simplemente estaba perdiendo un poco el tiempo. La gatita negra no podía evitar pensar en lo que estaría planeando Rosa, tratando de predecir qué era lo que la halcón estaba haciendo, pero incluso conociéndola, era muy difícil predecir que era lo que iba a hacer.

Justo en ese momento, el collar que traía puesto la felina empezó a brillar levemente. Antes de que Nova se diera cuenta, un pequeño holograma salió del collar, tomando la forma de una murciélago antropomórfica. Su pelaje era de color blanco. Sus membranosas alas eran iguales a las de otros murciélagos. Sus ojos eran de color rosado. Y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con detalles rosas y blancos.

–Lumina… – Dijo Nova en voz baja al ver a la murciélago –. Rosa y Nocturna ya están haciendo algo malo, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto con seriedad la felina.

–Exactamente, Nova – Dijo la murciélago llamada Lumina, con una seria mirada en su rostro –. Ahora mismo ellas dos están en Sky City. Y viendo que hicieron que nevara en todo el país, seguramente invocaron una Osa Mayor.

–¿Hay algo importante que tenga que saber sobre esa osa? – Pregunto Nova con curiosidad y seriedad.

–Es una criatura bastante fuerte, sobretodo si está en terreno invernal. Es fácil de provocar. No piensa en ninguna estrategia de ataque ni de defensa. Actúa mucho por instinto. Y es muy grande y peluda – Explico Lumina rápidamente, tratando de recordar todo lo posible acerca de aquella bestia –. Es básicamente como cualquier hombre, pero menos tonta.

La felina y la murciélago no pudieron evitar reírse un poco por el chiste de esta última. Luego de esto, Nova saco su móvil de debajo de su almohada y les envió un mensaje a sus amigos para reunirse en el instituto, diciéndoles que ya habían localizado a Rosa y a Nocturna.

Nova se vistió rápidamente para ir con sus amigos. Tardo unos pocos minutos en estar lista. Nova llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca con detalles negros y plateados en forma de flores. Un pantalón de color azul. Un abrigo de color azul oscuro, con pequeños detalles en forma de estrellas. Una bufanda de rayas blancas y negras. Guantes de color blanco. Y un gorro con orejas felinas de color blanco.

–Va a hacer frio, así que mejor ir abrigada – Comento Nova para sí misma, a la vez que terminaba de arreglarse frente a su espejo, viendo que el holograma de Lumina volvía a aparecer frente a ella.

–Espero que tus amigos también vayan bien abrigados. Esta no es una nevada normal. Es parte de la invocación de la Osa Mayor, cada vez más a hacer más y más frio, hasta que todo empiece a congelarse – Revelo Lumina a la vez que miraba su reflejo y el de la felina.

–Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya – Dijo Nova a la vez que salía de su habitación, bajando las escaleras y encontrándose con su madre, la cual estaba acostada en la sala mirando su móvil.

La gata mayor no se percató al instante de la presencia de su hija. Nova tuvo que primero llamar la atención de su madre, antes de empezar a hablar con esta.

–Mama, quería saber si puedo salir con mis amigos para jugar un rato en la nieve – Pregunto Nova a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Claro, hija. No tengo ningún problema. Recuerda que tienes que estar aquí antes de que anochezca, así que no te quedes hasta muy tarde – Dijo Luna de forma seria y un poco autoritaria, para luego sonreír tranquilamente –. Diviértete, hija.

–Gracias, mama. Te quiero – Dijo alegremente Nova, a la vez que caminaba hasta la puerta –. Hasta más tarde.

–Adiós, hija.

Luego de despedirse, Nova salió de la casa y empezó a correr hacia el instituto. La gatita tardo unos veinte minutos en llegar corriendo, siendo la primera en llegar al instituto. Viendo que tendría que esperar, la gata negra empezó a hacer un gato de nieve. Cuando Carrot, Alain y Kayle llegaron, ya la felina había terminado su gato de nieve, el cual incluso tenía una bufanda y un sombrero.

–Aquí estamos, Nova – Dijo Carrot al ver a su amiga frente a aquel gato de nieve.

–Qué bueno que llegan chicos – Dijo Nova con una sonrisa, viendo que sus amigos iban igual o más abrigados que ella –. Ya Lumina me dijo dónde están Rosa y Nocturna, y parece que esta vez vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a una Osa Mayor.

–¿Esa no es una constelación o algo así? – Pregunto Alain con algo de confusión.

–Exacto, por lo que es posible que sea mucho más fuerte que otros seres cósmicos a los que nos hemos enfrentado – Dijo Nova seriamente, ocultando el hecho de que estaba algo nerviosa.

–No importa, si pensamos en un buen plan y trabajamos en equipo, seguro podremos derrotarla fácilmente – Aseguro Kayle con mucha confianza en su voz –. Pero bueno, ¿Dónde están Rosa y Nocturna ahora mismo?

–Lumina detecto sus poderes en Sky City, por lo que es probable que allí aparezca la Osa Mayor.

–¿Sky City no es esa ciudad en las montañas al otro lado del país, cuyos edificios parecen estar en las mismas montañas? – Pregunto Carrot con algo de sorpresa.

–Exacto, esa misma ciudad, lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Cómo llegaremos allí? Nuestros padres nos dijeron que debíamos volver a casa antes de las siete como máximo, además, somos adolescentes, no hay forma de que podamos cruzar todo el país y volver antes de la noche – Comento Kayle con algo de duda en su voz.

–Es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando – Admitió Carrot –. Mis padres me dijeron que tengo que estar en casa antes de que anochezca, y no creo que podamos ir y volver a tiempo de ninguna forma.

–Yo les diré como – Dijo la voz de Lumina desde el collar de Nova –. Los poderes de los Guardianes de la Luz y de las Sombras fueron creados para proteger todo el cosmos, y para proteger un lugar tan grande se necesitaba una forma de viajar rápido. Transfórmense y les explicare que tienen que hacer para poder llegar rápidamente a donde están Rosa y Nocturna.

Dichas estas palabras, los cuatro amigos asintieron con la cabeza como respuesta, para luego adentrarse un poco en el bosque que habia alrededor del instituto, encontrando rápidamente un lugar cerrado donde nadie podría verlos. Estando allí, Carrot saco un brazalete de metal blanco, el cual tenía una gema en forma de media luna de color morado con una pequeña estrella dorada. Alain saco un guantelete de metal blanco que tenía una gema en forma de estrella fugaz de color amarillo. Y finalmente Kayle saco un anillo de metal blanco que tenía una gema en forma de meteorito de color azul.

Todos se pusieron aquellos accesorios que habían sacado. Nova por su parte, sujeto el collar que traía puesto y cerró los ojos, a la vez que su collar empezaba a brillar y su cuerpo empezaba a ser cubierto por un tenue brillo.

–Poder de la Luz, ven a mí – Dijo Nova sin abrir los ojos, a la vez que su cuerpo era completamente rodeado por una intensa luz dorada.

Ninguno de sus amigos se sorprendió o alarmo por esto. Sus expresiones reflejaban una completa tranquilidad. Aquella intensa luz dorada tardo un par de segundos en desaparecer. Cuando pudieron ver a Nova otra vez, esta tenía una apariencia diferente. Su pelaje seguía siendo igual, pero tenía marcas de color rojo a los lados de sus mejillas y en varias partes de su cuerpo. Ya no tenía sus lentes. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color rojo con detalles dorados, teniendo encima del mismo un chaleco también de color blanco con detalles dorados. Seguía llevando su mismo collar. Usaba una bufanda roja de bordes dorados. Tenía unas medias blancas con detalles rojos y un par de zapatos dorados. Y lo más llamativo es que ahora sus ojos eran de un color dorado brillante.

Carrot, Alain y Kayle miraron con una sonrisa a su amiga, para luego cerrar sus ojos y decir las mismas palabras que la felina había dicho antes.

Varios destellos de luz cubrieron a los tres luego de decir estas palabras. Un par de segundos después, la luz desapareció y hora los tres tenían vestimentas similares a las de Nova.

Carrot ahora traía puesto un vestido morado con detalles blancos. Tenía unas pequeñas marcas moradas en forma de triángulos debajo de sus ojos. Llevaba unas medias y unos guantes largos de colores similares a los de su vestido. Tenía unos zapatos dorados. En su pata derecha seguía teniendo su brazalete. Y sus ojos ahora eran de un intenso color morado.

Alain ahora traía puesta una camisa de color amarillo, teniendo encima de la misma una gabardina de color blanco con detalles plateados. Usaba un pantalón formal de color blanco con detalles plateados. Seguía teniendo su guantelete en su pata derecha. Tenía varias marcas de color amarillo en todo su cuerpo. Y sus ojos ahora eran de un intenso color amarillo.

Kayle llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color azul con detalles blancos y plateados. Tenía unas medias largas de color blanco con detalles azules. Traía puestos unos zapatos plateados. Aún tenía puesto su anillo en su pata izquierda. Tenía marcas azules en varias partes de su cuerpo. Y sus ojos ahora eran de un intenso color azul.

Cuando todos estuvieron transformados, el holograma de Lumina nuevamente volvió a aparecer frente a Nova.

–Bien, ya que todos están listos, es momento de que aprendan a como viajar rápido a cualquier lugar que deseen – Dijo Lumina con una pequeña sonrisa –. Primero tienen que ubicar el lugar al que quieren ir. Si han estado en esa ciudad, solo tienen que pensar en algún lugar específico de esa ciudad. – Explico la murciélago sin dejar de sonreír –. Si ninguno ha estado nunca en esa ciudad, van a tener que intentar detectar la energía de Rosa y Nocturna para poder llegar allá, el otro método para llegar a ese lugar es detectando una energía mágica conocida cerca del mismo.

–Yo puedo hacer eso, he estado entrenando para poder detectar cualquier energía rápidamente y a una gran distancia – Dijo Kayle con algo de orgullo en su voz, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y empezaba a concentrarse.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, la lince volvió a abrir sus ojos nuevamente, teniendo una sonrisa de victoria muy marcada en su rostro.

–Puedo sentir la energía oscura de Rosa y Nocturna. Sé exactamente dónde están esas dos – Aseguro Kayle de forma victoriosa.

–Bien, ahora cierren los ojos y concentren energía en sus cuerpos – Dijo Lumina tranquilamente, a la vez que los cuatro amigos hacían lo que esta dijo, cerrando sus ojos mientras sus cuerpos empezaban a brillar de sus respectivos colores –. Kayle, como eres la única que puede sentir la energía de Rosa y Nocturna, vas a ser la que vaya delante. Solo tienes que liberar esa energía que está en tu cuerpo y desear ir rápidamente al sitio en el que están. El resto tienen que liberar la energía en sus cuerpos y desear seguir a Kayle.

Al finalizar su explicación, Kayle libero toda la energía que estaba concentrada en su cuerpo, deseando llegar al lugar donde estaban Rosa y Nocturna. El cuerpo de la lince fue rodeado por una potente energía de color azul, y acto seguido salió disparada hacia el cielo, dejando una estela de energía a su paso. Nova, Carrot y Alain solo pudieron escuchar esto, para luego liberar la energía de sus cuerpos y desear seguir a Kayle.

Los cuerpos de cada uno fueron cubiertos por energía de sus respectivos colores, a la vez que salían disparados hacia el cielo detrás de la estela de energía de la lince. Cuando todos abrieron los ojos, se sorprendieron al ver que literalmente estaban volando por el cielo sin ningún problema, viajando a una velocidad incluso mayor que la de un avión.

–Esto… Es… ¡INCREIBLE! – Grito Alain con mucha emoción, estando completamente impresionado por lo que estaba haciendo.

–Esto de verdad es sorprendente – Dijo Carrot mirando a sus amigos, los cuales estaban volando a unos pocos metros de ella.

–Algo me decía que iba a ser increíble, pero esto es incluso mejor de lo que esperaba – Dijo Kayle a la vez que daba vueltas sobre sí misma con emoción.

Nova por su parte, no dijo nada, simplemente miraba a su alrededor, con una mirada que expresaba lo maravillada que estaba por lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. La felina miraba hacia el suelo, dándose cuenta de que estaban sobre las nubes. Al mirar hacia arriba, la gatita pudo ver un cielo nocturno estrellado. No era de noche, pero estaban a tanta altura que era capaz de ver las estrellas y el vacío del espació.

–De verdad que me encantan estos poderes – Dijo Alain con mucha emoción, haciendo una pose como si estuviera acostado.

–Digo lo mismo, incluso si tenemos que enfrentarnos a monstruos de todo tipo casi a diario. Estos poderes y las aventuras que vivimos, realmente valen todo el esfuerzo – Dijo Carrot tranquilamente, a la vez que miraba sus patas, las cuales estaban cubiertas de una energía de color morado.

–Miren, creo que estamos llegando – Dijo Kayle al ver que su velocidad estaba disminuyendo, además de que estaban empezando a perder altura.

En apenas unos segundos, el grupo empezó a bajar a la tierra nuevamente, viendo que estaban acercándose a mucha velocidad al suelo. Todos se prepararon para aterrizar. Nova cayó en sus cuatro patas, después de todo, era una gata. Carrot se puso en una posición perfecta y dio un par de volteretas luego de tocar el suelo. Kayle cayó directamente en el suelo, usando sus patas traseras para amortiguar la caída. Alain intento hacer lo mismo que Carrot, pero no cálculo bien la distancia a la que estaba el suelo, por lo que termino cayendo de cara y arrastrándose un par de metros, tragando una buena cantidad de tierra.

–Creo que no se te da bien lo de aterrizar de pie, hermano – Dijo Kayle acercándose a su hermano, cubriendo su boca con su pata para que su hermano no la escuchara reírse.

–No hace falta que ocultes que te estas riendo… Sé que lo estás haciendo – Dijo Alain aun con su cara dentro de la tierra, para luego levantarse con algo de dificultad, empezando a escupir tierra mientras hacía expresiones de asco –. Esa cosa debería tener un freno, para que no ocurran este tipo de situaciones – Dijo el lince mientras limpiaba su traje.

Luego de esta vergonzosa escena, el grupo miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, viendo que a unos cien metros de donde estaban había una gran ciudad construida entre varias montañas, estando la misma completamente cubierta de nieve. En dicha ciudad había varios edificios dentro de las montañas o colgando de las mismas, los cuales estaban a una gran altura, casi imposible de alcanzar para cualquiera que no tuviera alas.

–Bien, ya estamos aquí – Dijo Nova viendo la ciudad que había delante de ellos –. Este lugar claramente tiene que ser Sky City, por lo que sin dudas Rosa y Nocturna tienen que estar aquí.

–Puedo sentir sus energías dentro de la ciudad, aunque es difícil saber si están haciendo algo malo o no – Dijo Kayle con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos y mirar seriamente a Nova.

–Tendremos que ir un poco a ciegas, en varios sentidos la verdad – Dijo Nova seriamente, dándose cuenta de que la nevada creaba una densa niebla que impedía ver cualquier cosa dentro de la ciudad –. Vamos, recuerden que tenemos tiempo límite.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de respuesta. El grupo se adentró en la ciudad rápidamente. Estaban a mucha altura, hacia muchísimo frió y la nieve por todos lados no ayudaba, por suerte sus trajes y sus pelajes eran capaces de abrigarlos durante un rato, pero aun así, no sabrían cuánto tiempo podrían durar en ese frio.

El grupo estuvo siguiendo a Kayle durante un rato. La lince podía sentir las energías de Rosa y Nocturna moviéndose por la ciudad. Nova estaba algo tensa y nerviosa, ya que apenas podían ver unos cuantos metros frente a ellos. A la felina esa situación le parecía perfecta para recibir una emboscada, por lo que no pensaba bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Carrot por su parte estaba jugando con unas pequeñas esferas de energía morada, haciendo trucos con dichas esferas sin dejar de caminar. Alain simplemente tenía sus patas detrás de su cabeza, estando plenamente concentrado en seguir a su hermana.

Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar a donde Kayle sentía las energías de Rosa y Nocturna, siendo dicho lugar una plaza completamente cubierta de nieve que estaba en una zona plana dentro de las montañas. Lo único que podía verse en dicha plaza eran los arboles cubiertos de nieve, junto con las farolas cuyas luces casi se perdían entre la nevada. Todo estaba casi completamente cubierto de nieve, además de que no sentía que hubiera ningún ser vivo en las cercanías.

–Aquí estamos – Dijo Kayle seriamente, temblando un poco por el frio que sentía –. Según mi percepción, la energía de Rosa y Nocturna está en algún lugar de esta plaza.

–De acuerdo. Hay que buscarla. No se separen, Esto puede ser una trampa y no quiero que a ninguno le pase nada – Dijo Nova de forma severa, pero con una clara preocupación en su voz.

Ninguno protesto por lo que dijo la felina. Esta comenzó a caminar seriamente por aquella plaza, siendo seguida por sus tres amigos. Los cuatro estaban atentos a cualquier cosa, hasta que repentinamente vieron entre la nieve un brillo purpura, sabiendo bien a quien pertenecía esa luz.

–Vaya, llegaron mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, chicos – Dijo la voz de Rosa entre la nevada.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, los cuatro pudieron ver a la halcón sentada en una banca cubierta de nieve. La chica tenía puesto un traje similar al de Nova. Ahora tenía plumas de color purpura con detalles negros en varias partes de su cuerpo. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color purpura con detalles negros, teniendo encima un chaleco de color purpura oscuro también con detalles negros. Llevaba una bufanda de color purpura claro con detalles grises oscuros. Sus garras estaban cubiertas por unos protectores de metal negro, los cuales hacían que sus garras estuvieran incluso más afiladas. Y sus ojos ahora eran de un intenso color purpura.

–Pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Ya que están aquí, es momento del espectáculo – Dijo Rosa tranquilamente a la vez que se levantaba con una sonrisa.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, un gigantesca sombra salió de detrás de la halcón, aterrizando justo en frente de la susodicha. Aquella sombra era nada menos que una gigantesca osa de pelaje azul oscuro con puntos amarillos en su cuerpo. Teniendo también unos ojos de color amarillo muy claro. A su alrededor había un aura de color azul oscuro.

–Les presento a la Osa Mayor. Quizá no sea muy grande ahora, pero mientras esta tormenta siga manteniéndose, se ira haciendo cada vez más y más grande, al igual que su poder – Dijo Rosa tranquilamente y con una sonrisa –. Linda osa, quiero que destruyas las gemas que tienen todos, pero ignora a la gata, ella es mía.

Esta orden fue suficiente para que la Osa Mayor se lanzara de forma salvaje y frenética contra el grupo, pasando al lado de Nova, embistiendo a Alain y tirándolo al suelo. El lince consiguió soportar el golpe, a la vez que cargaba su guantelete de energía, dándole un potente puñetazo cargado de energía a la osa, la cual la mando a volar algunos metros. La bestia cósmica nuevamente volvió a incorporarse y empezó a atacar a Carrot y a Kayle.

Nova miro esto con seriedad, viendo que realmente la Osa Mayor la había ignorado por completo. Antes de poder ir a ayudar a sus amigos, tuvo que esquivar una afilada pluma que paso muy cerca de ella, clavándose en la nieve a unos pocos metros de donde estaba. Al girarse, miro con algo de molestia a Rosa, la cual estaba sosteniendo algunas de sus plumas con sus alas.

–Tu objetivo soy yo, gatita, no quiero que te distraigas con esa osa – Dijo Rosa con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la vez que empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia la felina –. Pienso quitarte ese collar de cualquier forma, y esta vez no tendrás amigos que vengan a ayudarte – Sentencio la halcón sin dejar de sonreír.

Nova solamente miro de forma seria a la halcón, a la vez que hacia brillar una de sus patas. En ese momento, un estoque apareció en la pata de la felina. Tenía una hoja de metal azul claro. El mango era de metal negro, rodeado de hilos metal de color gris oscuro. Y tenía en el pomo una pequeña estrella amarilla encerrada dentro de una esfera de cristal, no era un estoque nada lujoso, era un estoque ideal para un duelo.

–No pienso dejar que eso ocurra ni hoy ni nunca, Rosa – Dijo Nova seriamente, poniéndose en posición de combate, sujetando su estoque con su pata derecha y poniendo su pata izquierda en su espalda.

Sin esperar ni un solo momento, la felina se lanzó contra la halcón, cargando su arma con energía y tratando de hacerle un corte en el pecho. Rosa dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando el corte de Nova, para acto seguido empezar a lanzarle sus afiladas plumas, tratando de atravesarla con las mismas.

Nova no tenía problemas para bloquear o esquivar las plumas de la halcón, usando su estoque o sus reflejos felinos para realizar estas hazañas. Ambas chicas se miraban con mucha intensidad. Nova tenía una mirada decidida, se sentía nerviosa, tenía algo de miedo, pero no era miedo de la halcón, sino miedo por hacerle un daño real a la susodicha. Mientras pensaba en esto, un recuerdo vino rápidamente a la mente de la gatita.

.

.

.

**Nova POV**

**Tres semanas antes**

_De verdad que no me gusta hacer esto, pero como siempre, ella no me deja ninguna otra opción. _

_A ver, Rosa está a un par de metros frente a mí. Casi es de noche y tengo que volver a casa pronto. El tejado del instituto no es un campo de batalla que me favorezca para nada. Mucho espacio libre, sin ningún muro que usar para protegerme o apoyarme. Ella tiene alas y yo no... Tendré que hacer lo que pueda para intentar que no me saque mucha ventaja. _

_Preparo mi estoque, me pongo en posición de combate, respiro un poco para deshacerme de mis nervios y apunto mi arma hacia Rosa. Tengo que mantenerme calmada, cualquier error puede ser fatal. Rosa no va a dudar en atravesarme con sus plumas si me posiciono mal, y no tengo ganas de descubrir que se siente ser atravesada por una de esas cosas._

_–Ven aquí, gatita, esta linda pajarita solo quiere atravesarte y que saborees tu propia sangre – Decía ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y algo perversa a mis ojos. Sé que esta corrompida por el poder de la Estrella de las Sombras, pero escuchar esas palabras viniendo de una adolescente que todavía va al instituto es… Perturbador. _

_De cualquier forma, ni me inmuto por estas palabras, al menos no por fuera. Me aseguro de mantenerme seria y tranquila a la vista, apuntándole en todo momento con mi estoque y manteniendo la guardia alta. Podrá ser una loca, pero estar loca no le ha quitado su capacidad de pensar. _

_Ambas empezamos a caminar en círculos alrededor de la otra. Claramente esto no iba a ser un duelo, pero el profesor de esgrima nos enseñó que nunca había que perder de vista a tu oponente, algo que ni ella ni yo íbamos a permitir. _

_Pude ver que ella iba a ser la primera en atacar, así que me prepare para defenderme. Rosa dio un gran salto en el aire y empezó a lanzarme sus plumas. Mi percepción se agudizo al instante, incluso pude sentir muy levemente como mis pupilas se dilataban. Casi podía ver las plumas de Rosa a cámara lenta, esquivándolas con mucha facilidad gracias a mis reflejos felinos. _

_No tarde en empezar a correr hacia ella, dando un pequeño salto e intentando darle un corte horizontal con mi estoque, cargándolo de energía para que mi arma adquiriera filo. Como suponía, ella extendió sus alas y empezó a volar varios metros sobre mí, a la vez que empezaba a reírse para provocarme. _

_–¿Qué pasa, gatita? ¿Realmente piensas que vas a poder alcanzarme en un lugar como este? – Decía ella intentando provocarme, pero no iba a molestarme o perder el control tan fácilmente. _

_Rápidamente, intente recordar alguna cosa de mi entrenamiento que pudiera ayudarme a luchar en ese lugar. Luego de pensar un rato, recordé que Lumina me comento que si me mantenía concentrada, podía usar mis poderes para alterar el terreno de combate para mi beneficio, solamente tenía que poder concentrarme en luchar y mantener esos cambios al mismo tiempo. _

_Una idea paso por mi cabeza al instante, cubriendo mi pata libre con energía y haciendo aparecer varias plataformas flotantes de energía, las cuales casi parecían una escalera directa hacia Rosa._

_Antes de que esta tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, empecé a saltar de plataforma en plataforma, haciendo desaparecer las plataformas que ya había usado y haciendo aparecer nuevas para tener mayor movilidad donde me encontraba. No podía usar mi poder de forma ilimitada, así que me aseguraba de solo poner plataformas en lugares necesarios. Rosa no tardo en empezar a atacarme con sus afiladas plumas, pero yo solamente usaba mi estoquepara desviar o romper estas plumas. _

_Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, salte con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a Rosa, cubriendo mi estoque con energía para darle un corte en su pecho. Conseguí darle directamente, y por la expresión de dolor que puso, supondré que le hice bastante daño. Rápidamente volví al suelo, cayendo perfectamente de pie. Lo malo era que no tenía muchos lugares para atacarla. Estudie hace semanas la fisiología de la especie de Rosa, para poder conocer con mayor certeza cuales eran los puntos débiles o vulnerables de su especie. Y según lo que descubrí, los únicos puntos débiles que podía atacar eran su pecho y su espalda. _

_Los halcones tienen varios puntos débiles en sus cuerpos. Su pecho y su espalda eran unos de ellos, y de todos sus puntos débiles, eran los únicos que no causarían un daño verdaderamente grave y peligroso. Según pude leer, las zonas debajo de sus hombros eran las partes más débiles y vulnerables, por lo que cualquier daño en esa zona dejaría a cualquier halcón sin poder volar durante meses o incluso de por vida. Y un ave sin alas, no es un ave_

_Y siendo sincera, por mucho que Rosa intente matarme casi a diario, no se merece que le haga algo como eso. Ella sigue siendo una adolescente normal. No es su culpa estar en el estado que está ahora. Algo tan cruel como eso, es algo que no pienso hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia. _

_–¡No te distraigas, gatita! – Escuche la voz de Rosa viniendo desde mis espaldas._

_Maldita sea… Baje la guardia por un momento. _

_Rápidamente me tire al suelo boca arriba, viendo como una ráfaga de plumas pasaba volando por el lugar en el que estaba parada. Antes de que Rosa tuviera tiempo de lanzarme más plumas, me levante de un salto y dio una rápida embestida contra ella. Ella me lanzó sus plumas, pero al estar tan cerca de ella, no pude esquivarlas completamente, y sentí como las mismas me hacían cortes en mis brazos y en mis piernas. Aguante el dolor lo suficiente como para pegarle a ella una patada, consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. _

_Acto seguido, cargue de energía mi estoque y di un salto para darle una estocada a una de sus alas. Había una parte de sus alas que era completamente de plumas, y teniendo en cuenta lo duras que eran sus plumas, podría dejarla inmovilizada en aquella posición durante unos pocos segundos. _

_Pero me sorprendí cuando mientras cargaba mi estocada, Rosa se cubrió el rostro con sus alas, pensando que atacaría directamente su cabeza. Esto hizo que mi estocada, en lugar de ir dirigida a aquella parte segura de sus alas._

_Fuera directamente contra la parte baja de su hombro izquierdo._

_Iba con demasiada inercia como para detenerme, solamente pude subir ligeramente la dirección de mi estocada, pero no fue suficiente como para dar en otro lugar que no fuera su hombro. _

_Su grito de dolor hizo que me estremeciera. Me quede paralizada al ver la sangre saliendo de su hombro y cubriendo su traje y su plumaje. Mis patas empezaron a temblar y por primera vez sentí verdadero miedo y preocupación por Rosa. Temía haber provocado lo que más intentaba evitar. _

_Me incorpore y solté mi estoque. El grito de dolor de Rosa hacia que mis patas temblaran cada vez más y más. Trate de pensar en algo rápido, pero mi cabeza estaba en demasiados sitios al mismo tiempo por todas las preocupaciones que habían surgido en ese momento. Por suerte, alcance a escuchar la voz de Lumina entre todo el ruido que había en mi cabeza. _

_–"Nova, puedes usar tus poderes para curarla" – Escuche decir a Lumina con preocupación dentro de mi cabeza –. "El corte que hiciste fue grave, aunque tiene solución, pero si no actúas rápido, Rosa podría perder su ala para siempre"._

_Sin importante nada, me acerque rápidamente a Rosa, teniendo mis patas cubiertas con energía roja. Me arrodille frente a ella y mire la herida que la había hecho por un segundo. Diría que aquello hizo que me pusiera pálida, pero trate de concentrarme en lo importante. Rosa me miro por un segundo cuando me arrodille frente a ella. Podía notar una considerable molestia en su mirada, al igual que un poco de extrañeza. No la culpaba, pero preferí ignorar esa mirada y concentrarme en su herida. _

_Acerque mis patas a su herida, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que dicha herida se curara. Podía sentir pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, pero no me importo en absoluto. Ahora mismo estaba completamente vulnerable, si Rosa decidía atacarme con su ala sana, no podría defenderme a tiempo, pero tampoco me importaba, solamente deseaba en ese momento ayudarla y curar su ala. _

_Fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero en mi mente se convirtieron en largas horas. Rosa miraba su herida y mis patas con confusión. No sabía que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero me alegraba que por lo menos no estuviera intentando matarme. Cuando su herida estuvo casi completamente curada, de repente hizo un movimiento muy brusco y me sentí como me daba una patada que me saco volando un par de metros. No sentí ningún dolor realmente, como si aquella patada hubiera sido solamente para alejarme de ella en lugar de para hacerme daño. _

_Cuando me levante, pude ver a Rosa levantándose lentamente. Su herida se había abierto de nuevo y estaba sangrando otra vez, pero no era ni de cerca tan grave como antes. Ella me miro seriamente, a la vez que respiraba algo adolorida._

_–No… No sé qué rayos fue lo que hiciste, pero me da igual. Con esta herida no creo poder seguir luchando… Así que me rindo por hoy – Dijo ella seriamente, a la vez que su transformación se deshacía. Su traje se convirtió en partículas de energía, dejándola con la ropa que tenía antes de transformarse –. Lo mejor será que vaya al hospital y les diga a mis padres que me choque contra un árbol mientras volaba. No quiero llegar a casa con una herida abierta y llenando de sangre todo el suelo. _

_Luego de decir esto, Rosa uso su pico para romper una parte del hombro de la camiseta que traía, usando aquel trozo de tela para cubrir la herida de su ala. Ella me miro por unos segundos después de hacer esto._

_–¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar de este tejado, por favor? – Pregunto ella con mucha seriedad y duda en su voz, sin siquiera ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos para preguntarme eso. _

_No le respondí. Realmente no sabía que responderle sinceramente. Sin decir absolutamente nada, hice aparecer varias plataformas que llegaban hasta la entrada principal del instituto. Rosa empezó a bajar estas plataformas lentamente, llegando al suelo en poco tiempo. Luego de esto, pude ver cómo Rosa me miraba desde el suelo y se iba caminando lentamente en dirección al hospital. _

_Cuando la perdí de vista, no pude evitar desplomarme en aquel tejado, a la vez que mi transformación se deshacía lentamente._

_–Tranquila, Nova, ya paso – Dijo Lumina en mi mente, tratando de calmarme lo mejor posible. _

_–Tengo que empezar a tener más cuidado en estos combates – Dije yo seriamente, tratando de ocultar que aún tenía algo de miedo –. Ese ataque pudo haberle costado su ala completa a Rosa. Si le hubiera pasado algo malo de verdad yo…yo… – Era incapaz de hablar claramente para ese punto, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas con solo pensar en lo que podría haber provocado mi error._

_–No te preocupes, ella va a estar bien. Su herida ya no es grave, en el hospital la curaran y mañana vendrá a clases normalmente. Aunque puede que pase una semana sin volar para poder recuperarse completamente – Dijo Lumina para intentar calmarme, aunque no funcionó muy bien en mi opinión. _

_–Aun así lo que paso hoy, es algo que no puedo permitir que pase de nuevo. Tengo que entrenar para poder derrotar a Rosa sin hacerle mucho daño y descubrir como quitarle ese condenado collar – Dije con toda la determinación que tenía dentro de mí, estando decidida a cumplir con lo que estaba diciendo. _

.

.

.

**De vuelta en el presente**

Nova dio un salto hacia un lado con rapidez, esquivando una ráfaga de plumas que le lanzó Rosa. La felina volvió a saltar nuevamente, esta vez contra la halcón, haciéndola perder el equilibrio para que cayera al suelo y luego poniendo su estoque en la punta de su pico.

–Dime como derrotar a esa Osa Mayor – Dijo Nova con seriedad en su voz –. No puedes derrotarme y lo sabes, así que habla.

–Bueno, soy consciente de que no puedo derrotarte en un duelo uno contra uno, pero no esperes que te diga las debilidades de la osa – Dijo Rosa con una sonrisa maliciosa – Por cierto, me alegra ver que para este punto ya ha crecido bastante

En ese momento, la felina se dio la vuelta y miro hacia donde estaban sus amigos, dándose cuenta de que ahora la Osa Mayor era casi del tamaño de una casa, y sus amigos estaban teniendo problemas para combatirla.

Carrot hacia aparecer armas de todo tipo hechas de energía, lanzándoselas por todos lados a la Osa Mayor. Alain se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro, casi como si se teletransportara, cargando de energía su guantelete para atacar con potentes puñetazos. Kayle por su parte lanzaban bolas de fuego desde sus dos patas a una gran velocidad. Pero, incluso recibiendo todos estos ataques al mismo tiempo, la osa mayor no se inmutaba apenas, aguantando todo el daño que recibía sin problemas.

–¿Dónde está su punto débil? – Dijo Nova seriamente, apretando un poco su estoque contra la frente de la halcón.

–Dame tu collar y te lo diré – Dijo Rosa de forma burlona.

Nova soltó un bufido de molestia por esto. La gatita estaba por ir a ayudar a sus amigos, pero Rosa sujeto rápidamente una de sus piernas, haciéndola tropezar y caer al suelo.

–No tan rápido, gatita – Dijo Rosa sujetando con fuerza a la felina.

Estando en el suelo, ambas chicas empezaron a forcejear sin parar. Nova intentaba liberarse como sea del agarre de Rosa, y la halcón hacia todo lo posible para no soltar a la felina y que esta no pudiera ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

Luego de un largo minuto de forcejeo, Nova consiguió darle un fuerte cabezazo a Rosa, dejándola aturdida y consiguiendo una oportunidad para escapar e ir rápidamente a ayudar a sus amigos.

La felina sujeto con fuerza su estoque y lo cargo de energía, para acto seguido dar un gran salto y caer sobre la Osa Mayor, clavándole su estoque en la espalda con mucha fuerza. La Osa Mayor soltó un leve grito de dolor por esto, empezando a sacudirse con fuerza para quitarse a la gata de encima.

Estando allí, la felina se concentró y empezó a buscar un posible punto débil en el cuerpo de la Osa Mayor, aprovechando que ahora mismo estaba encima de dicha osa. Luego de unos pocos segundos, la felina vio un punto con una alta concentración de energía, el cual estaba justo en la nuca de la bestia.

–¡Chicos, apúntenle sus ataques a su nuca! ¡Allí es donde se concentra todo su poder! – Grito Nova a sus tres amigos, sujetando fuertemente su estoque para que no salir volando.

Los tres amigos de la felina escucharon esto perfectamente, saltando sobre la Osa Mayor y empezando a atacar la nuca de esta. Todos podían ver que ahora sus ataques sí que hacían daño, por lo que siguieron atacando sin parar mientras la osa se estremecía y se agitaba por todos lados.

Sin que ninguno lo notara, Rosa se levantó del suelo con algo dificultad. La halcón saco varias plumas de sus alas y empezó a volar en dirección a donde estaba el grupo. Aquel combate no estaba pasando completamente desapercibido. Muchas personas empezaban a notar varios destellos de colores entre la nevada, escuchando ruidos muy extraños en aquella misma dirección. La curiosidad era demasiada, por lo que más de uno empezó a acercarse a aquella zona para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Nova salió volando luego de que la Osa Mayor se agitara de forma muy brusca por todo el daño que estaba sufriendo. La felina sujeto firmemente su estoque para no perderlo, a la vez que se equilibraba en el aire para caer de pie.

De forma perfecta, la felina cayó en la nieve de pie y sin recibir ningún daño. Al levantarse, Nova no se percató de que había varias personas mirándola con mucha sorpresa entre la nieve. La gatita simplemente se quitó la nieve que tenía encima y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia donde estaba la Osa Mayor. Las personas que observaban aquella escena no tardaron en sacar sus móviles y empezar a grabar lo que estaba sucediendo.

En el combate, Carrot seguía creando distintas armas de energía para lanzárselas a la osa. La coneja corrió rápidamente por la espalda de esta y le clavo una lanza con mucha fuerza en la nuca. La Osa Mayor grito de dolor por esto, y le dio un fuerte golpe con su garra a la coneja que la saco volando, siendo atrapada en el aire por Alain. El lince dejo a la coneja en el suelo nuevamente, para luego teletransportarse encima de la osa y dispararle un potente rayo desde la palma de su guantelete, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

–¡Alain, necesito que me subas allá arriba! – Grito Kayle a su hermano, a la vez que señalaba una casa que había a unos pocos metros de la plaza, la cual apenas se alcanzaba a ver por la nevada.

–¡Voy para allá!

Al instante, el lince apareció justo al lado de donde estaba parada su hermana, sujetando el hombro de esta y teletransportándolos a ambos al tejado de aquel edificio. Hecho esto, Alain salto del edificio y empezó a atacar nuevamente a la Osa Mayor. Kayle por su parte, empezó a lanzarle grandes bolas de fuego a la osa en su espalda y en su cabeza, tratando de que dichos ataques rebotaran y explotaran cerca de su nuca o de su rostro.

Cuando Nova volvió al lugar, estaba por empezar a atacar a la Osa Mayor, pero una ráfaga de plumas le cortó el paso antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa.

–Aun no estoy derrotada, Nova – Dijo Rosa con algo de molestia y determinación en su voz.

–Ya ríndete, Rosa, esa osa mayor no tardará mucho en caer – Dijo Nova seriamente en posición de combate.

Justo en ese momento, ambas chicas sintieron un fuerte temblor muy cerca de ellas. Al mirar en dicha dirección, pudieron ver como la Osa Mayor caía al suelo, a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a convertirse en polvo de muchos colores.

–Derrotada – Dijo Alain de forma presumida, apareciendo justo al lado de Nova.

–Ahora solamente quedas tú, Rosa – Menciono Carrot apareciendo detrás de la halcón.

–Así que ríndete y no hagas las cosas más difíciles, como haces siempre básicamente – Bromeo Kayle estando parada al lado de Carrot.

Rosa solamente soltó un bufido de molestia al ver que estaba rodeada y su bestia cósmica había caído. La halcón miro seriamente por unos segundos a los cuatro, para luego gemir de frustración.

–De acuerdo, me rindo – Acepto Rosa con molestia, a la vez que cruzaba sus alas y miraba hacia otro lado –. Pero la próxima vez traeré una bestia menos inútil que ninguno podrá derrotar.

–Eso lo dices siempre que derrotamos a una de tus "bestias cósmicas invencibles" – Fue lo que dijo Carrot con una sonrisa algo presumida.

–¡Cállate! – Exclamo Rosa con molestia en su voz –. Me largo de aquí, ya casi es de noche y tengo hambre.

Luego de decir esto, la halcón extendió sus alas y salió volando de allí. Ninguno trato de detenerla, simplemente la dejaron irse sin más. En ese momento, los cuatro pudieron ver que la nevada estaba empezando a detenerse, quedando solamente la nieve que ya estaba en el suelo.

–Bueno, ya que resolvimos este problema, será mejor que volvamos a casa – Dijo Nova tranquilamente a la vez que hacia desaparecer su estoque.

En ese momento, todos pudieron escuchar leves murmullos viniendo desde detrás de ellos, algo que hizo que los cuatro se pusieran muy nerviosos.

–Creo que no fuimos muy discretos en esta ocasión – Dijo Carrot algo nerviosa, sabiendo de quien podrían venir esos murmullos a sus espaldas.

–Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Quiero que todos hagan lo mismo que hicimos para venir hasta aquí, concéntrense y deseen con todas sus fuerzas que volvamos al instituto – Dijo Nova sudando un poco en frió.

Nada más decir esto, los cuatro empezaron a concentrar energía en sus cuerpos, para acto seguido liberarla y desear volver al instituto. De la misma forma que antes, cada uno salió disparado hacia el cielo, dejando una estela de energía a su paso. Todas las personas que estaban mirando esa escena quedaron sorprendidos al ver como aquellos cuatro "extraterrestres", salieron disparados hacia el cielo, viendo las estelas de colores que estos dejaban, hasta que las mismas se perdieron sobre las nubes.

Minutos más tarde, los cuatro aterrizaron en el bosque que rodeaba el instituto, esta vez de forma menos accidentada. Cada uno fue deshaciendo lentamente su transformación, recuperando la ropa que traían antes.

–Misión cumplida, y esta vez sin terminar en el suelo adoloridos como siempre – Dijo Nova con una sonrisa.

Nada más terminar esta frase, todos empezaron a sentir fuertes dolores en distintas partes de sus cuerpos. Ninguno pudo mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo y cayeron al suelo adoloridos y cansados.

–Emm… Esto es algo gracioso que debí haber mencionado antes – Dijo Lumina algo avergonzada, cuya voz salía del collar de Nova –. Sus cuerpos son mucho más resistentes estando transformados, lo malo es que el dolor de los golpes que reciben no desaparece, simplemente lo sienten menos gracias a su resistencia y al volver a la normalidad… Bueno, pasa esto.

Todos soltaron gemidos de dolor como respuesta, a la vez que intentaban levantarse o hacer cualquier cosa.

–Bueno, supongo que nos quedaremos aquí un rato, por suerte aun no anochece – Dijo Nova con dolor en su voz, suponiendo por la posición del sol que todavía quedaba una hora para que anocheciera.

Tiempo después, Nova ya se encontraba de vuelta en casa. La felina aparentaba estar perfectamente bien, pero todos sus músculos le dolían por la pelea que tuvo contra Rosa, además de que sentía pequeños cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo por las plumas de la halcón.

Luego de cenar y pasar un poco el tiempo con su madre, la felina finalmente fue a su habitación y cayó en su cama. Claramente apenas tenía fuerzas después de todo lo que ocurrió ese día. El pequeño holograma de Lumina fue lo único en ese momento que evito que la felina se quedara dormida al instante.

–Nova, ¿Te encuentras bien? Si quieres puedo enseñarte un hechizo para curar el dolor de tus músculos – Dijo tranquilamente Lumina con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Ahora mismo eso no es lo que necesito, Lumina – Admitió Nova con cansancio en su voz.

–Y ¿Qué necesitas entonces? – Pregunto Lumina con curiosidad.

–Una forma de ayudar a Rosa… – Revelo Nova con una leve tristeza en su voz.

Escuchar estas palabras hizo que Lumina se sintiera un poco mal por la felina. Estaba bastante claro que no podía darle a la gatita la respuesta que ella quería, por lo que ni siquiera sabía que responder.

Nova solamente pudo soltar un leve suspiro al no recibir respuesta de parte de la murciélago, así que simplemente dio una de vuelta sobre sí misma y cerró los ojos para dormir un rato. Antes de caer dormida, Nova pudo escuchar nuevamente la voz de Lumina.

–No te preocupes, Nova, te aseguro que encontraremos la forma de ayudarla – Dijo Lumina firmemente.

–Eso es lo que realmente deseo... – Dijo Nova antes de caer profundamente dormida.

**Hola, ¿Que tal, individuo que probablemente no conozco? Espero que te haya gustado este mini experimento que hice, o que por lo menos hayas pasado un buen rato leyéndolo. Hice este "piloto" para probar un nuevo formato de escritura y saber si soy capaz de escribir una historia original decente (Se que soy muy mala haciendo ambas cosas, pero me gusta engañarme a mi misma UwU), así que si tienes alguna opinión, ya sea constructiva o destructiva, me ****gustaría**** escucharla en un review o en un mensaje privado. **

**Lo siguiente esta escrito para personas que quizá me conocen :P**

**Bueno, esto una "preview" de lo que he estado haciendo durante dos meses, además de ser la razón por la que no he actualizado ninguno de mis otros fanfics. No pretendo hacer un fanfic completo solamente de esta historia, más bien sera parte de un fanfic de one shots muy largos con historias independientes como esta, el cual se llamara "La Orden de Cristal", o quizá se llame de otra forma, yo que sé OwO. ****Y por último, hice este piloto para lo que dije al principio y por otro lado para dar señales de vida. Si alguno va a dejar un review, me ****gustaría**** que fuera un review critico y sincero, me gustan las opiniones sinceras, la verdad no siempre es bonita, pero es mejor que una mentir :)**

**(Emoticonos unicode ****irónicos****, no me maten pls)**


End file.
